1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for gauging the proper length of the user's sideburns and guiding the cutting thereof, and more particularly, to a sideburn trimming guide which affixes over the user's head and provides means for illuminating the sideburns during cutting.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the past the problem of trimming both sideburns to the same length and at the same angle has been substantial. Properly trimmed sideburns speak well of the wearer and contribute to an overall neat appearance. The need for sideburn trimming guides has been recognized in the prior art, however, proposed guides have offered a limited degree of adjustability, haphazard positioning, and difficulty in the user seeing the guide edges provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,443 issued to F. Mason on June 30, 1931 discloses a shaving guide which includes a flexible band placed over the user's head, a perforated bracket guide affixed to one end of the band and a rod element adapted to be inserted in the perforations and placed on the user's ear thereby positioning the guide edge of the bracket guide at stepped positions on the user's sideburns.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,477 issued to J. Cohen on Mar. 26, 1957 teaches a sideburn cutting gauge which includes a U-shaped member having a bubble level affixed thereon, a pair of guide elements affixed to the free ends of the U-shaped member, and a support strap adapted ti circumscribe the back of the user's head.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings in the prior art by providing a sideburn trimming guide which is continuously adjustable, includes means for positive placement and means for illuminating the guide edge thereof.